


The Lake Calls

by FrogWog



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Haley - Freeform, Heartbreak, LGBTQ Themes, Marriage, Regret, Stardew Valley - Freeform, penny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogWog/pseuds/FrogWog
Summary: Haley is supposed to be marrying Alex but she has always truly loved someone else, someone attending her wedding. Will the person she loves say anything? Or is she destined to be married to someone she could never love.
Relationships: Haley/Penny (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Lake Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m very new to writing fan-fiction so this may not be the best but I’m learning! <3 hope you enjoy :)

It was crisp, summer day in the valley. Gathered in the town the buzzing atmosphere, laughing, drinks, it felt as if everything was alive. The wedding of Haley and Alex. There they stood at the alter, prepared to commit to each other forever.  
“forever,” Haley whispered.. something about it felt off.  
however, she shook it off and took a deep breath of the summer breeze, it danced around her shoulders playing with the locks of her hair. Flowers had begun to bloom up and down the valley, sweet pea’s with their magenta petals scattered across the cobbles, sunflowers which were Haley’s favourite. No matter how she felt, the delicate yellow of the petals as they grew and stretched towards the sun always put a smile on her face. The new farmer girl grew sunflowers. That’s where Penny lived. Penny. She clutched her bouquet tightly thinking of the times they had shared. The harsh grip she now held on her bouquet caused a few lilac petals to slowly drift to her feet. Haley walked down the aisle, loving the feeling of all eyes being on her. The delicate lace of her swan white dress swished in the breeze, her veil flowing over her dress like a delicate blanket of snowflakes. Pearls and diamonds dripped down her neck, sparkling as the sunlight caught them. Her hair was piled up in an elaborate manner and the golden tendrils framed her angular face. She knew she looked beautiful. But marrying Alex she did not feel beautiful. She knew this wasn’t right.  
She reached Alex, his thick brown curls gelled back and he was sporting a black and white tuxedo. It was like he was trying to look like a spy, not like he was getting married. It took all Haley’s will power not to roll her eyes and besides, she didn’t want to ruin her mascara. Lewis began his babbling speech,  
“ we are gathered here today to celebrate..,” but Haley could not bare to listen and began to zone out.  
A bright, blue bird caught her attention and she gazed out at the bird, so free and happy. In the corner of her eye a dash of bright, strawberry curls caught her attention. She knew who they belonged to immediately. She knew every curve and dent of this persons face, every laugh, every smile, every strand of burning auburn hair. Haley’s heart burned just as much. Penny. She had known and loved this laugh, this face for years and her brain had always felt conflicted between the type of love. But here, getting married to a man she could never love she knew what this love was. She studied every inch of Penny’s face, her eyes nervously looking at the scenery and the way she had to gently blow her fringe out her eyes. No matter what Haley did, Penny would not look at her. Penny probably didn’t even care for her anymore. Haley snapped back into reality, and Lewis’s voice came back into focus.

“Do you hear take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?”  
“I do” replied Alex, the smell of gel so strong Haley wanted to gag.  
“Do you hear take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?,” stated Lewis, his kind eyes meeting Haley’s.  
“I..” she begins to say. But she knew she would never be able to say those words. In a desperate clasp for hope, she quickly turns her head to Penny once more. This time penny looks up, their gazes locked on each other. Penny has those eyes. Eyes that will catch your soul even if you weren’t aware it was falling.  
Haley slowly turns her head back to Alex, “I... I can’t”  
She grabs onto the lace of her dress and runs off the alter, sprinting away as fast as these stupid heels will let her.  
She runs through the town, trying to hide from the judgmental glances, the whispers of hate. Stumbling over rocks and roots she finally reaches Cindersap forest.

The delicate sound of the rivers flowing into lakes calms Haley. She yanks off her heels and allows her feet to be pulled through the delicate green grasses, grounding her, allowing her to gather any sense of what just happened. The lake, nature’s mirror is glistening in the distance. Converting images of beauty into some thing so beautifully broken. The great green foliage and weeping willows become distorted and twisted by the blue disc of water. Haley dips her leg into the lake, the coldness of the water hitting her but she needed that shock. As she’s gazing into the distance, her mind in another place a sudden crack of leaves alarms her. She twists her neck to find that damn red hair again. The person who has been causing her heart torment, pain and other feelings she can’t even describe. The person who makes her head and heart feel as if they are in a constant war with no progression. Penny sits beside her and dips her feet alongside Haley’s in the river, consumed by the ink like water.

Penny softly says “are you ok Haley? What happened out there?”  
Haley’s insides were twisted, her heart and head confused and she was tired, so tired.  
All she could manage to say was “Penny.. you didn’t object? Why?”  
She knew penny saw her as just a friend but these were the only words she could manage to utter.  
Penny whispered back “Lewis never asked if anyone had objections, in my defence.. why, did you want me to object?”  
Haley’s stooped gaze rose to meet her face. the golden sunset glistened off her hair, the gentle shimmer of the lake reflecting onto her skin. Haley tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and pulled her closer. Was it just to hug this dear friend of hers? She didn’t know, all she knew was that she needed to be close to Penny. Haley felt Penny’s hand snake round her back to hold her, she could feel the warmth and comfort radiating off of Penny as she was inches from her face. Another crunch. The new farmer girl enetered Cindersap forest.  
“I know Haley’s sad Penny but I’ve made dinner and it’s going to get cold. You can talk to her tomorrow” she stated.  
Penny rose and the warmth and comfort Haley had felt for just a couple of seconds was harshly stripped away from her. She turned back to the lake, the lace of her now ruined dress soaked from the muddy weeds of the river bank. Tears slid down her cheek like the pearls of a broken necklace and as they hit the lake, The forest fell quiet.


End file.
